The Hidden Part of Me
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: How would Ciel react when he sees Elizabeth's true self? Based off of chapters 57 and 58 in the Black Butler manga, yet a little twist for the ending. Contains spoilers, so read at your own risk. Ciel and Lizzie pairing, and probably in some other readers perspectives, slight Ciel and Sebastian pairing. Please read and enjoy. Oneshot.


**A/N: I am here with a Ciel x Lizzie oneshot, because there aren't many stories about them on this website. Sorry Yaoi fans, but I am the 1% supporting this couple. There are spoilers, so please don't read until you have read up to volume 12-13 in the manga. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any connection with Black Butler at all.**

Her green eyes stared at them in terror, as the swarm of zombies approached her. My leg was twisted, and it hurt like mad. Sebastian was trying to ward off the Shinigami, but they were quite persistent. She shrieked as the undead reached at her face. I shot at their heads, yet there were more after the ones that have fallen. Sebastian was being grinded against the wall with one Shinigami's lawn mower. He managed to swing it aside, and he was running as fast as he could to her aid. I clicked the trigger, yet, nothing came out.

"I'm out of bullets!" I shout, still pulling at the trigger frantically. Sebastian ran quickly, yet not fast enough. I stared wide eyed as the zombies' hands reached for her body.

"I-! I…" She says with tears running down her face. "Do so wish I could have stayed cute in front of you… Till the very end, Ciel."

I reach out to her, full well knowing that I couldn't grasp her, and hold her in my arms. Sebastian was reaching out as well…

"LIZZIE!" I shriek, as I hear the sound of a stab.

My eyes, just like Sebastian's eyes, widened at the sight. She somehow managed to grab a sword out of the decoration hanging on the wall. Tears fell from her eyes as she stabbed every undead creature, one by one. As she grabbed another sword, blood shot out and ran down as rain, as she thrust her swords through their heads. As I was still trying to adjust to the scene, two zombies were behind me, hoping to feed on another prey. She swiveled around, and stabbed the undead in between their eyes. As she pulls her swords her swords out, she looks down at me, her tears falling onto my cheeks.

"Th-this ugly side of me… I wanted to do everything in my power to keep you from having to see it. But," She clenched her sword tightly, and looked at me through strained eyes. "This time, I will protect you!"

The bodies fall to the ground, and she swishes her sword, so the blood falls off. She takes a deep step, and stands in front of me.

"I am the daughter of Alexis Leon Midford, Marquess of Midford and head of the order of the British Empire! I am Elizabeth!" She holds her swords into a defense position. "Wife of the Queen's Watchdog!"

* * *

Her breath ragged, she slumps down onto the ground, as Sebastian runs ahead, after getting rid of the Shinigami, to make sure that the undead were going to come back. I sit up as much as I could, and attempt to brush her hair out of her face.

"Lizzie…" I whisper quietly, as I hear her sniffles grow louder. I patted her shoulder softly, and she dropped her swords. My arms pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't stay cute for you…!" She cries, rubbing her eyes against my dress shirt. I stroke the back of her head, trying to tell her it was okay.

"Why does it matter that you should stay cute?" I asked, leaning my head onto hers.

"B-because," She stuttered over her words. "You said you didn't want a strong and scary wife!" I thought for a moment, trying to remember when I said those words.

"But that was a while ago! Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." I pat her back as she grips my shirt tightly. And as she pulled away, her eyes were looking at me, still brimmed with tears.

"Then will you still marry me? You haven't come to hate me?"

Those two questions surprised me greatly. She looked at me sadly, possibly thinking that I had come to hate her and wanted nothing to do with her.

"I haven't come to ha-hate you…" I felt my face turn red as I looked away, blushing furiously. She giggled slightly, probably because I don't usually act this way.

"Thank you, Ciel," She grasped my hands and smiled. A true and genuine smile. She had finally revealed her secret to me, yet I would not reveal mine to her. My secret of my contract with the devil.

"Lizzie…" I whisper, my lips brushing her ear. She shivered with the contact, and nodded.

"Yes…?"

As we remained like this, I heard Sebastian's steady footsteps returning to us. I kissed her cheek, swiftly yet softly, and leaned my head back against as if nothing has happened. She gasped, leaping back in shock. Sebastian stood in front of us, with a questioning expression on his face.

"What is ever the matter, my lady?" He looked down at her; her face was still bright red.

"N-nothing! Let us hurry, Mother and Father must be worried!" She dashed down the hall quickly, the tails of the tailcoat trailing behind her. Sebastian looked at me, with one of his usual smirks. I glare at him, and he picks me up and places me on his shoulder.

"Did my Young Master and my lady have a good time while I was gone?" He laughed, which wasn't something you hear every day.

"Shut up, and let us go already!" I growled, upset that he already figured it out. His eyes glowed, and he looked up at me.

"Yes, my Lord."

**A/N: I couldn't come up with a proper ending… I'm sorry. I will come back and edit this soon, but right now, I have a lot of story ideas in mind, so this might not be edited for a while. Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I shall accept polite flames as well. Thank you very much. Yours truly, Ryoma and Oz. **


End file.
